User talk:Kamisama420
Copy/paste moves. I noticed you made a copy/paste move, please read this section before you make another one Why should I move instead of renaming... --Plantgirl 20:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ingame name Hey Kamisama, i was wandering whats you ingame name? kamisama? It would be nice if we could chat sometimes about this nice Wiki. My ingame name is: 'Salmonela '(Swordsman) Cheers, Bysta :Yes, my in-game name is Kamisama. :Would be my pleasure to talk about this wiki with you. :--Kamisama420 05:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) admin Hi! You did really well with improving wiki and I'm grateful to you. I'm often busy with my work so I believe having such active person as admin would improve our wiki even more. Sorry I wasn't active recently. Best regards, GvS Hi Wanted to introduce myself. I'm fLick3r, and I just joined VS about two weeks ago or so. Been doing a little bit of touchup on the character info screen. Lemme know if anything needs to be doctored, or where work needs to be done, I like to figure things out, so... yeah. FLick3r 04:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hi FLick3r, and welcome to Valkyrie Sky wiki! :It's great to have some fresh new blood to help us in the amazing quest that is making this wiki. The work seems to always be piling up, and the people working on it are few at best. :As for what you could do, please refer to my user page. I just edited to answer your question. :If you need anything, let me know. :Hope to see you as active in the future as you've been lately. :--Kamisama420 12:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Stat page: ok, can do. Didn't see that page before, maybe it wasn't hooked up right through the sidebar? Namespaces for Quests: do we want to name quest pages specially, like Quest: Tears of Yggdrasil to prevent mixup with the quest item Tears of Yggdrasil? I was just thinking ahead. :No we do not. The quest takes priority. If, as you said, there's an item of the same name, you don't have to worry about it, for the simple reason that we will not create individual pages for items. There is just not enough information about a single item to justify creating a page for each one of them. On the other hand, I can see us creating a page for Quest Items, with a small icon (screenshot), the name of the item, where it drops and the level requirement, but those will be put in a table, we will not create individual pages. :Good thinking by the way. Hope I answered the question. Don't hesitate to ask anything else. :--Kamisama420 04:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I've been adding "Category: Quest" to the quest categories. They should now show up on the quest page. I posted my goal on the quests:(talk) page, I'd like to have the quest page from the sidebar link to the category page, which will have quests by level, area, and alphabetical order :I tried linking the navbar menu to the Quest category. Although it does work, there's a bunch of random quests popping up besides the Quests link when I do. I believe that to be annoying and confusing. I'll have to check on that, and try to make it so that the link still goes towards the Quests category without the random quests to show up. Also, the Quests by Type link would probably be useless. What type are there anyway ? Monster Killing, Boss Killing, and Run Around Clicking On NPCs ? Alphabetical and level ordering should be enough in my opinion. :Also, try to remember there are Requirement and Follow-up information to be added to the quests. I added the slots on the two quests you've created, but not the information as I don't know them. :--Kamisama420 09:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Need Damage fix factor... Most skill's damage are related to a certain factor such as Pain shot receives huge damage bonus from a good weapon... anyone can mathcraft them? :Sorry for the late reply. I have no excuse. But I have some news about this. :I contacted a GM to know how much he could be contributing from his end toward that kind of info that is not really a secret but hard to come up on our own. :I'll keep you guys informed on how this plays out. Maybe he won't be able to do anything, so don't get your hopes up too much. :--Kamisama420 12:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Quests Is it ok now if I keep using the extra spaces and bullet points? Because as you said it's easier to read. Or better can we make that the standard format? The current format is to messy for my taste and could use some improvements. And yes I think there should be a page for Gran just saying that this is the currency used within Valkyrie Sky online because it is part of the game. Maybe we can also sum up the ways of acquiring Gran, what it can be used for, etc... As for the links to area's that's indeed a tricky one because let's take Bifrost as example. Ruin Bridge and Stair Bridge have different bosses, so they are not the same. As for the monsters, I think they should each have their page, what they drop, maybe a discription of their attack, etc... because putting that all on the page of the area they are found in will make the page cluttered. It will become a wall of text, wich will put off alot of users of coming to this wiki. Take this for example, it's a monster page wich has links to the areas wich it can be found in, on other monster pages on the GW wiki they also show in wich quests they are involved in. Also, if we would make seperate pages for Monsters then we might have some problems like "Shiadrune", wich is both a monster and a questname. A simple solution is to name the page for the quest to "Shiadrune_(Quest)". I could make a sandbox and/or other "example" pages on how I would like to see things. Would that be better? I'll make an example quest page in my sandbox page. --Qaletaqa 15:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :For now, here's the deal: :The quest pages format will be updated to your format. That should take a while just to change the pages already existing into the new format as well as continuing to update the wiki with new quest info we get in the meanwhile. :As for the individual monster pages, let's put that on hold for now. I'm not against it, I just think we have a few bigger things to do at the moment. Like metas info, builds, licenses and costume drop lists, quests and bosses (although I'll take care of the bosses for a while). :Tell you what, if you can make the other areas pages like I did with Hraundalur, that would give us something to work from. Once those are all completed, we'll start moving info around into more precise pages. Deal? :Oh and lastly, I think it would be a good idea to put the level in the requirement section. Right now the quests are divided by level, that's why I omited the info, but if someone wants to search by category (or even later by type), then the quest level won't be as obvious as it is now. In any case, it's a really easy information to add, so why not. :--Kamisama420 12:12, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Deal :). I'll start changing/updating the pages that already exist. Qaletaqa 14:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Comprehensive Bowman Guide I finished making it today, its title is FLick3r's heavy burst/DPS Bowman Build. Any chance I could get it added to the sidebar? PS any comments you could add to clean up the layout (it's a lot of material) or revise the metas would be much appreciated! FLick3r 05:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya FLick3r, :Thanks for your build. It was added to the left navbar (Builds -> Bowman Builds -> your build). I haven't had a chance to read it thoroughly yet, but I'll get to it at some point. Chances are I won't be able to comment that much on it though, I never played a bowman. I'll trust you on the info, all I will probably do is edit it a bit to make it prettier of something (as you said, it's a lot of material). :Keep it up man! :--Kamisama420 05:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Images for materials. Hey, I noticed that the ones that Bysta and Berrin uploaded are 36x36px and 34x34px in size, but icons are almost always 32x32px, and in-game they are that size. Another thing, the ones that Berrin uploaded are in .jpg format, I would change them to .png if that's ok. So my question is: can I replace them all with 32x32px .png versions? --Qaletaqa 02:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see no problem with that. --Kamisama420 05:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey again Just wanna ask something first to an admin before changing it. I thought the current Fishing and Cooking tables could use some improvements so I made alternate Fishing and Cooking tables here (don't pay attention to the Attribute Distribution Table), go to the Notes section on that page for some more info. So let me know if I can change the current ones to the ones i've made after you've seen them ok? I'm also open to suggestions on how we can make them better. Qaletaqa 14:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sure you're very welcome to change the current tables with yours. It's a definite improvement. Thanks for the work. --Kamisama420 18:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you like... Do you like the changes i've made so far? like the changes to the Enchant Combinations page? Giving each enchant it's own page? Which I did because there were to many tables on that one page we had before. I made a navigation bar/menu for it wich is in my oppinion alot easier then scrolling up and down all the time. Qaletaqa 03:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yop, I like. By the way, I was thinking: Would you like to have administrative rights for this wiki? I believe you demonstrated dedication and skills, and since I have less and less time, I would be glad to promote you. Tell me what you think. ::Sure, I would be glad to help you, i'll also be able to clean up a bit here and there. Qaletaqa 03:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Humm.... I might have talked too fast... I'm not actually an admin, I'm have Bureaucrat rights. So I'm not sure I can promote you. If I can, well... not sure how loll... Kamisama420 03:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ow... try goeing to (link removed) Qaletaqa 04:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done! You should have the admin rights now! Welcome in the big league lol. --Kamisama420 04:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thx. Qaletaqa 04:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Changes I hope you like the changes I made. I removed the banner and logo... well not removed, the images still exist, but I changed the look a bit. Looks alot brighter now and attractive to visitors. Qaletaqa 05:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also if you have to adjust the news, you'll have to use the Older Wiki News and Latest Wiki News pages. Qaletaqa 06:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen... Have you seen the custom Monaco skin? If not you can go to your and enable "Let the admins override my skin choice.", if yes do you like the changes I have made to it? Qaletaqa 20:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC)